Je t'aurais, Malfoy !
by Chamallow-chan
Summary: Harry Potter mène la belle vie : les femmes mariées, les jeunes filles, les garçons, les cougars et même les hommes robustes sont à ses pieds. Pourtant, il ne pense qu'à une seule et même personne : Draco Malfoy. Mais le jeune homme lui résiste… Jusqu'où va aller Harry pour le mettre dans son lit ? - ATTENTION ! Fanfic érotique !
1. Introduction

Hey ^^ ! Aujourd'hui, je vous met l'introduction d'un projet de fanfic Drarry (avec Draco en soumis) trèèès trèèèèès perverse ! Comme l'indique le rating M, le langage sera extrêmement cru, donc **attention aux âmes sensibles **(le nombre de fois où j'ai lu ça, dis-donc xD) ! Bref, place à ce projet qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ^^ :

**Titre**** : Je t'aurais, Malfoy !**

**Auteure**** : Chamallow-chan**

**Couple**** : Harry [seme] x Draco [uke] - YAOI HARD**

**Disclamer**** : Ces personnages et cet univers appartient en intégralité à JK Rolling (malheureusement T.T), je n'ai inventé que l'histoire et le caractère d'Harry (très très pervers) !**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Introduction

Harry Potter avait toujours été beau.

Et il le savait.

Il savait aussi qu'il était mignon, sexy, courageux, gentil, attentionné, galant, magnifique...Et qu'est-ce-que les filles disaient d'autre sur lui, déjà ? Ah oui ! Qu'il était "Chou" ! "Chou" ? Comme un chou à la crème ? Un choux fleur, peut-être ?

Ça, Harry n'en avait cure ! Il était célèbre et faisait des ravages, c'était tout ce qui comptait !

Il était l'exemple même du briseur de cœurs, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire... Harry aimait les femmes. Leurs formes généreuses, leurs lèvres pulpeuses, leurs joues colorées, leurs poitrines imposantes, leurs fesses rebondies... Il ne s'en lassait jamais ! Oui, il en raffolait ! Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne se faisait pas quelques mecs de temps en temps ! Oh, juste pour le fun, uniquement pour rigoler, mais il aimait aussi beaucoup les orifices serrés des garçons ! Oh oui, c'était très agréable !

D'autant plus que, grâce à son physique, à sa célébrité et à sa réputation de dieu du sexe, il n'y avait pas que les femmes en chaleur qui se jetaient à ses pieds, mais aussi de mignons petits soumis qui ne demandaient qu'à se faire défoncer le cul.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était avec un gars qui était de deux ans son cadet : un cinquième année sans expérience qui lui avait pourtant donné un orgasme incroyable avec son joli derrière vierge et appétissant. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs surpris : pourquoi un garçon donnerait sa virginité à quelqu'un comme lui ? Quelqu'un qui n'avait que des aventures d'un soir !

Il avait eu une demi-douzaine d'autres cas comme ça : des filles qui lui donnaient leur virginité, comme si, après l'acte, il allait se jeter à leurs pieds et leurs déclarer son amour éternel ! Il fallait réfléchir, un peu, avant de coucher avec lui ! Surtout si on était vierge !

Il avait eu aussi une trentaine de filles qui étaient repartie en pleurant de sa chambre après qu'il les ait repoussés ! En y réfléchissant bien, le cinquième année l'aimait peut-être également ? Oh ! Peu importe ! Il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Au contraire ! Quand une personne tombait amoureuse de lui, c'était à la fois flatteur, et à la fois avantageux : les antres vierges étaient les plus agréables à baiser !

Donc, pour résumer, Harry aimait sa vie. Mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas, par contre, c'est que quelqu'un lui résiste (ce qui, sans se vanter, n'arrivais pas tous les deux jours) !

Et, justement, quelqu'un lui résistait depuis au moins un bon mois et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre ! Il repensait sans cesse à cette fameuse personne et se trouvait souvent à bander comme un malade n'importe où, n'importe quand, et ça le faisait franchement chier !

Bien sûr, à chaque fois que ça arrivait, il attrapait quelqu'un au hasard dans les couloirs, le plaquait dans un coin sombre du château et le prenait sauvagement (avec l'accord de la fille ou du mec en question, bien entendu) contre le mur froid et dur du château. Par contre, quand ça arrivait en plein cours… C'était, disons... Bien plus délicat ! Bref, quelqu'un le repoussait et il détestait vraiment ça !

Non mais oh !

Pour qui se prenait-il, le petit Draco Malfoy !

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Alors ? Qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensé ? Je vous l'avais dit que c'était très pervers ! Et dire que j'ai jamais écrit de lemon xD ! En tout cas,à votre avis, ça vaut le coup d'écrire une fic ou pas ^w^ ?


	2. Chapitre I : Enième tentative

Hello !

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier, car j'ai été très surprise : autant de personnes qui suivent ma fic alors que j'ai à peine posté l'introduction ! C'est incroyable ^w^ ! Et un grand merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Donc, en voyant ça, je me suis dit « Allez, hop hop hop, c'est parti pour le premier chapitre ! »… Mais finalement j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la suite, donc désolé pour l'immense attente ! En espérant que la suite ne vous décevra pas :

**Titre**** : Je t'aurais, Malfoy !**

**Auteure**** : Chamallow-chan**

**Couple**** : Harry [seme] x Draco [uke] - YAOI HARD**

**Disclamer**** : Ces personnages et cet univers appartient en intégralité à JK Rolling (malheureusement T.T), je n'ai inventé que l'histoire et le caractère d'Harry (très très pervers) !**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Chapitre I : Énième tentative

- Alors, Draco, quand est-ce-que Potter pourra enfoncer sa baguette dans ton antre ? cria une Pansy hilare à son ami blond.

Draco roula des yeux, extrêmement agacé des réflexions moqueuses de la serpentarde. Il sortit rapidement de la salle commune et prit un chemin au hasard.

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Entre son père qui commençait déjà à l'emmerder comme quoi il fallait qu'il se marie avec une jeune fille riche et de sang pur, ses résultats qui chutaient peu à peu, les blagues idiotes de Blaise, les taquineries de Pansy, les plaintes, pleurs et demandes de conseils de Théo et le harcèlement sexuel d'Harry Potter, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête !

Pourquoi toutes ces choses désagréables lui retombaient sur la tête, tout-à-coup !? Bon, d'accord, il savait depuis tout petit qu'il devrait se marier assez tôt pour arranger les affaires de son père, mais quand même ! Il n'avait que dix-sept ans !

Puis pourquoi ce pervers de Potter avait commencé à s'intéresser à lui, comme ça, depuis environ un mois !? Cela le déconcentrait, et il avait des notes de plus en plus basses ! Il était gay, certes, et le Golden Boy lui faisait peut-être légèrement de l'effet, mais Potter restait Potter ! Ils étaient ennemis depuis leur première année, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer… Qu'est-ce-qui lui prenait, à monsieur je-suis-le-sauveur-du-monde-sorcier, pour lui faire de telles avances ?! Et puis, de toute façon, Harry Potter était bien connu pour être un véritable dominant et de n'avoir que des relations d'un soir… Et Draco n'était pas un soumis (enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire), et encore moins une personne qu'on pouvait jeter après une bonne baise !

De plus, rajouté aux continuels attouchements du binoclard, Théodore n'arrêtait pas de venir sangloter sur son épaule et de se confier à lui. Draco aimait beaucoup son ami, et sa confiance lui faisait très plaisir, mais avec tous les problèmes qu'il avait, ce n'était absolument pas le moment ! D'ailleurs, il fallait à tout prix qu'il pense à parler à Blaise… Car, oui, c'était pour le beau tombeur de ces dames que Théo s'était épris ! Et le pauvre brun ne cessait de pleurer à cause de ce blagueur de mes deux… En effet, Blaise était un véritable coureur de jupons et ne s'en cachait absolument pas ! Il enfilait conquête sur conquête et n'hésitais pas à les embrasser fougueusement ou même parfois à les toucher en publique.

Comme Potter.

Et Pansy n'arrêtait pas de le charrier à cause des regards enflammés et allumeurs que le Survivant lui lançait.

Il fut soudainement tiré de ses réflexions par un corps chaud qui l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur. Il eut tout juste le temps de pousser un petit cri de surprise avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées pour un baiser brûlant et intense qui le laissa pantelant.

- Po… Potter…

- Alors Malfoy ? On dirait bien que ça te fais plaisir de me voir… dit l'intéressé d'une voix grave et sensuelle en pressant sa main sur l'érection naissante du blond.

Draco retint un gémissement et ordonna d'une voix qui se voulait froide de le lâcher.

Harry eu un sourire amusé en glissant sa main dans le pantalon du serpentard. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri étouffé et s'accrocha aux épaules du brun pendant qu'il commençait à le branler sauvagement.

- A… A… rrêtes !

- Voyons, mon petit dragon, pas la peine de me supplier avec cette petite voix tremblante ! Je te jure qu'il n'y aura que du plaisir…

Il l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide et déboutonna son pantalon en continuant ses caresses brutales. Quand Draco sentit le froid de l'air sur sa peau et des doigts glisser entre ses fesses, il reprit brutalement ses esprits et repoussa violemment le Survivant.

- QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FOUS, POTTER ?!

Il sauta sur ses pieds, remonta son bas en quatrième vitesse et fila sans laisser le temps à Harry de dire le moindre mot. Le brun poussa un juron et se laissa tomber assis par terre.

- …Il est quand même courageux ! Courir comme ça en bandant comme un malade, je sais pas comment il fait…

Il s'allongea sur le sol poussiéreux, les mains derrière la tête.

- Enfin bon, j'ai au moins appris une chose : Draco Malfoy ne porte pas de sous-vêtement !

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Argh, oui, je sais, c'est court ! J'ai préféré poster ça plutôt que de ramer pendant 30 ans… ça vous a plu quand même ? Oui, je sais aussi que Blaise est tout le temps blagueur et coureur de jupons dans les fics, mais je ne peux pas l'imaginer avec un caractère différent ! Et si il y a des fautes ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai écrit le casi totalité en pleine nuit...

PS : A la fin, j'ai failli écrire « Je l'aurais, un jour, je l'aurais » xD !


End file.
